1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module and a keyboard therewith, and more particularly, to a backlight module capable of preventing leakage of light from holes on a base plate and a keyboard therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a keyboard has been widely used in people's daily life for inputting words, digits, characters and so on. In order to generate visual effect and enhance visibility in a dark room, a backlight module is disposed below a base of the keyboard, so as to illuminate key switches of the keyboard. In practical application, it needs penetrating holes on a light guide plate of the backlight module for pillars, such as screw bosses, melting posts and so on, on the base to pass through, or for air to flow through for heat dissipation. However, a light emitted from the backlight module will emit out of the light guide plate via the penetrating holes, resulting in leakage of light from the penetrating holes on the light guide plate. Thus, it affects appearance of products.